


Guardian Angel

by harlequin421



Series: Glee Mutants AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A Collection, Ensemble - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy and Cute, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids learning to control their powers, Will be adding more tags as the story progresses, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a year Burt Hummel acquired a wife, and twelve kids.</p><p>Or a Mutant AU where Burt and Carole adopt orphaned/kicked out mutant New Directions members and give them a home.</p><p>Or how no one can tell Kurt no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Burt Hummel was a single father.

His wife had died giving birth to his son whom he loves more than life itself.

Burt Hummel was also a mutant. He was a shape shifter with the ability to turn into a bear when he got really angry or over protective. It was one of the reasons he had to run away with Kurt from the hospital and change their names and papers, because he’d gotten out of control when Karen died, and had shifted in the middle of the hospital.

It’s not safe for kids Burt knows that, but how could he live without his bundle of joy.

Already little two hours old Kurt had his heart in his tiny little fist.

Burt moved to Lima, Ohio and planned for a quiet life until his son was old enough to start developing his powers.

Things did not go exactly to plan.

Kurt Hummel was three years old when he found Finn Hudson crying in the backyard. The boy was nearing six years old, and his powers had just started manifesting.

Apparently he got super strength, and had accidentally petted a bird too hard, and cracked it’s wing.

Little Kurt wobbling on his tiny legs walked over to Finn and looked at the bird.

He tapped Finn’s cheek with his fingers which were wet, and frowned.

“You cry?”

Finn just shrunk back shaking his head afraid that he was going to hurt him.

That’s when Kurt saw the bird chirping.

He waddled over to it, and picked it up in his tiny fists. He seemed to understand without being told that Finn was the one who hurt it, but he also knew that Finn was sorry.

He tapped the bird with one finger and said, “Feel better birdy!”

There was a soft golden glow and suddenly the bird was alright. It spread it’s wings and flew away.

Kurt turned to Finn who had stopped crying to see what Kurt was doing. He was looking at Kurt a little bit in awe. Kurt just giggled, “All better?”

Finn nodded.

That was when Burt burst out through the back door. He had been searching frantically for Kurt for the last couple of minutes.

He picked him up and held him to his chest, “Don’t you dare walk away like that again.”

Kurt wiggled until he let him down and ran over to Finn who Burt just noticed, “Look! I found it! Can we keep him?”

That was how Burt found himself having dinner with Carole that night while their two kids played in the living room with Kurt’s toys.

Carole was perfect. She was sweet and caring, and she hugged Kurt and thanked him for finding Finn.

Kurt liked her immediately. He held on to her leg, and let her pat his head, and then he asked her for permission to keep Finn since Burt hadn’t answered.

Carole thought it was cute.

Burt knew he was in trouble when Carole turned to him smiling flirtatiously and asked, “Yeah, can he keep him?”

And that is how six months later Burt found himself standing at an altar with his son at his side in a purple tux to match Carole’s dress. Finn was walking his mother down the aisle.

It was a small ceremony only them, Carole’s parents and one or two friends, but it was beautiful and heart warming.

At the reception Burt sat down with his wife, and watched as their kids waltzed together in the middle of the room much to the amusement of everyone else.

Burt rested his forehead against Carole’s and couldn’t imagine how things could get better.

Then Kurt found five year old Sam and Quinn Fabray at his preschool.

Burt had gotten a call from the preschool, and had rushed over in record time.

Much to his amusement (after he got over the fact that nothing serious had happened and calmed down like a normal person) the problem was that Kurt had found Sam and Quinn outside and had invited them in because they looked cold.

They were dressed in nice clothes, and had a suitcase with them.

When Burt had asked where were their parents, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. And then Kurt had burst into tears, and he looked to see that Quinn was holding back tears, and that told him that Quinn was an Empath, and suddenly everything made sense.

He looked to Sam who was watching him his mouth a little bit open, and asked, “What can you do?”

Sam just looked a little frightened before he gulped and lifted his hand. He waved it and every item in a foot radius began to float.

So Sam was telekinetic.

He turned to Kurt who had stopped crying and was hanging on to his leg. Kurt looked up at him and his lower lip was wobbling, and he asked in a tiny little voice, “Can we keep them?”

Burt felt the impulse to do exactly that. It was a compulsion he quickly curbed after years of doing it, and realized what Kurt’s power might be someday.

But even with that, he could never deny his son anything.

A few days later, Sam and Quinn were playing in the living room with Finn and Kurt, and Carole turned to Burt while drinking a cup of coffee, “We’re going to need a bigger house.”

Burt searched the market for a house big enough, because he knew that Kurt would wind up finding more orphaned mutants on the streets, and even though he was not Professor Xavier, he wasn’t going to deny anyone a home.

The house he finally managed to buy could be considered more like a mansion than a house. It had twelve rooms, enough for each kid to have their own room, and for when they had guest over. There were six bathrooms, three living rooms, a dining room, and a ballroom. There was a huge backyard where the kids were free to play with their toys or explore their powers.

Burt had daily sessions with each of them on how to control them so that when they started school they’d be able to blend in and not cause a raucous.

Four kids Burt could handle, and then Kurt found four year old Tina Cohen-Chang in a bathroom in Starbucks when Carole had brought him with her to run errands. Tina whose power was to turn invisible.

Kurt had batted his baby blues at Carole, and Carole did not have the immunity that Burt did.

And then Kurt stopped being the only one bringing kids home.

Carole brought six year old Mike Chang home form work one day, who was super flexible, and had gotten caught by the revolving door to her office, and had burst into tears.

Metal manipulator Artie, who was five and in a wheel chair, was Burt’s addition. He had been the first cop on the scene of the car accident that killed his parents but he was saved because of his mutation.

Burt had a little bit of trouble getting him to open up, but he had no trouble with Kurt who climbed on his lap and had demanded to be taken outside the moment they met.

Mercedes had somehow managed to stow away in their van (Burt had to buy one after Tina joined in or else they’d need four cars just to get from place to place.) without anyone noticing.

She was eight and could shrink herself at will. The only reason they found her was because Quinn felt her fear when the car started to move.

She was the oldest at seven, and took her job seriously.

Then Brittany and Santana appeared on their doorstep one night. Brittany was six, and she just walked in and picked up Kurt who giggled at her because he was the youngest at almost four and hugged her back.

Brittany was a psychic, and she stated that she knew that they were going to be living here now because she and Kurt were destined to be the best of friends.

Santana was scowling by the door, but she walked in after Kurt had managed to make Brittany giggle, and with the authority of a seven year old said that she wanted a sandwich.

This was when Carole decided they needed a cook, and maybe someone to help clean up after ten kids.

Burt had sunken down on top of the steps that led to the backyard, and groaned putting his head in his hands.

A year ago it was only him and Kurt against the world, now there were ten of them and only two adults and he didn’t know if he could handle this.

Carole patted him consolingly on the back, and told him he could always say no when Kurt asked if they could keep someone else.

Burt just sent her a dirty look because she was one to talk. Carole just shrugged, “Let’s hope he gets out of this phase quickly.”

A couple of weeks passed without any new additions, and then it was Kurt’s birthday.

There was a huge party in the backyard with Carole’s parents, and a few friends. What was good was that all the kids were on their best behaviors, and that Kurt was happily running in between everyone. Despite Kurt being the youngest they all loved him, and treated him like if he was their age, and Kurt’s smile was all that Burt wanted.

When Kurt smiled, the bear that resided inside of Burt Hummel purred in content, and Burt was happy.

Half way through the party Quinn started fidgeting. Which put Kurt on edge, and he began to cry.

Burt didn’t know what was going on until Brittany collapsed.

She began to fidget, and it started raining and thundering.

Santana was kneeling next to Brittany, and snarling at anyone who got too close.

Burt stepped over while Carole began herding the rest of the kids and party guests inside of the house.

Santana calmed down a little. It also made the bear inside of Burt content when any of his kids (Because they were all his kids even if Kurt was the only one who was biological.) reacted to his presence.

She wasn’t crying, but her voice sounded broken when she spoke, “She’s just having a vision, but it scares me.”

The last part was whispered so lowly that if Burt hadn’t been sitting next to her he wouldn’t have heard it.

Brittany opened her eyes then, and the day cleared back to how it was.

She grabbed Santana’s hand, and looked at Burt smiling, “It’s okay. Kurt found them.”

That was when Carole burst outside, “Kurt’s gone!”

Burt quickly stood up, and nearly shifted if it wasn’t for Brittany grabbing his hand, “It’s okay. I know where they are.”

She ran off then with Santana hot on her heals, and Burt followed them.

Carole went back inside where Finn was looking at her with wide eyes, “Where is Kurt mommy?”

Carole just hugged him to his chest, “Burt will find him.”

And Burt did find him.

He was by the dumpsters yelling at a boy who looked to be around eight who was hovering over a little girl who had her back to them and was coughing every few seconds.

“She’s sick you’ve got to let us help!”

The little boy just crossed his arms, “You’re only four what are you going to do about it?”

And Kurt who was not used to not getting his way just stomped his feet, and once Burt sensed that there was no danger, he relaxed.

He stepped forward with Brittany and Santana, “It’s alright.”

Kurt had turned around when he heard his dad’s voice and had run to him wrapping his arms around Burt’s legs and pouting at him, “He won’t let me help daddy.”

Burt felt the compulsion to help, and he acquiesced to it, but he was going to have a talk with Kurt about his powers.

The little girl coughed again, and Burt turned to the boy who had gone to kneel next to her.

“We need to get her somewhere dry, and warm.”

The boy looked at him suspiciously, “Why would you want to help?”

Burt felt his world tilt a bit. He understood that some parents couldn’t deal with kids with mutations. He didn’t condone it, but he accepted it, but this was going to far.

He knew instinctively that this boy had been kicked out of his house for a long time. You could tell by the ill fit of his clothes and how dirty he was. And the little girl looked to be Kurt’s age. How has no one looked at them and given them a home immediately?

Burt just smiled and held out his hand, “Because it’s what I do.”

He still looked suspicious until Brittany stepped forward with an, “Oh.”

She smiled at Puck, “He helped us too!”

She pointed at Santana who glared, “And there’s cake cause today is Kurt’s birthday, and Finn you guys will be the best of friends, and Mercedes who’s also your age, and Mike and Tina, and Artie, and Sam and Quinn! You’re going to love it, and it will be safe, because Daddy Burt is a Police Man, and Mama Carole a Nurse and they protect us from harm, and everything.”

That was how Burt ended up with twelve kids all still in elementary school.

He looked over at Carole who had managed to put Rachel to rest. She just had a cold, and the ability to fly which she proved by levitating every time she coughed.

Puck (as he insisted to be called) watched over his sister until he had fallen asleep right next to her. He told Burt that he could manipulate fire, but hadn’t given a demonstration.

After a few days, Rachel got better, and had declared Kurt her best friend, and since they were the same age they got along perfectly.

Puck was little harder to get along with.

He seemed shaken and scared, and was obviously having nightmares, but he wouldn’t let anybody help.

Finn was the only one allowed to since they were sharing the same room.

It was weeks later after their adoption was finalized, that Burt sat down watching them all play in the living room because it was raining outside, and realized that he was exactly where he needed to be.

Carole sat down next him, “We need to hire another maid, and another cook because I think Mary is ready to quit if she has to cook three meals for fourteen people by herself.”

Burt nodded to himself and sighed thinking about the amount of money all of these kids were going to cost him when they all started college at the same time.

He winced, and felt his bank account crying, but he had already started accounts for all twelve of them. Kurt’s was by far the one with the largest amount, but that was because he had all of the money his mother had left him when she had died.

Which was a considerable amount, and he wouldn’t touch a cent until Kurt was old enough to spend it for himself.

“What are you thinking about?” Carole asked later that night when all the kids were asleep and they were getting ready for bed.

Burt just smiled, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, “About how my life turned into that movie, Cheaper by the Dozen.”

“The mutant version,” Carole added smiling.

Burt just groaned, “Oh God, what am I going to do when their powers begin spinning out of control when they hit puberty?”

Carole just laughed and kissed him on the lips, “Pray really hard.”

Burt just kissed her back, and smiled thinking that there was no where else he wanted to be.

(Even when Kurt and Rachel snuck into his room later that night because they both got scared of the thunder storm Santana had created in her sleep.)


End file.
